Old Enemies
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: Some of their friends were traitors, traitors that still wanted their revenge. After a prison break out, a lab tech gone missing, will the team be able to stop the traitors from striking again?
1. Chapter 1

**/AN/** Ingredients: Hulk Smash H, E/C, R/N, Characters we hate with a passion making a comeback, Stalkers, Slightly Depressed(Or worried) Travers, all lab techs we know names of...,

Kidnapping.

And cremation. Well partial cremation.

ALLERGY WARNINGS: NONE. Hopfully.

(^^How's that for a intro A/N? :D)

**-0-**

Dave Benton, MDPD's A/V tech enter the Audio Vision lab, setting his laptop bag in the swivel chair in front of the lab's computer station. For some reason, the computer system refused to boot. "What the hell? It worked perfectly last night." Dave grumbled, punching the Power button again. It refused to start. Dave climbed under the desk, checking the power strip. A sudden female shriek made Dave hit his head on the underside of the desk.

"Wolfe!" Dave exclaimed when he saw Ryan walking by the AV lab.

"Whatacha need, Benton?" Ryan asked, entering the AV lab, as Dave stared at the monitor.

"Computer just gave off a scream." Dave said. Ryan lifted his eyebrows in surprise before chucking. Dave scowled. "I'm not exactly crazy, Wolfe."

"I didn't say you were, Benton." Ryan laughed. Suddenly, something made both the men lock eyes on the computer. Skull and crossbones suddenly appeared on the screen, before the computer entered the system and the system was almost being searched. But it wasn't being searched. It was being-

"NOOOOO!" Dave screamed, crouching in front of the computer, trying to undo the damages done to the system. In a split second, a bang sounded in the A/V lab, shards of glass flying everywhere. Ryan pushed Dave down towards the floor, taking cover himself. The red haired lab tech, Sara, pulled the fire alarm, Horatio's figure appearing as the smoke desended.

**-0-**

**/END AN/: **Sorry for the uber short chapter, but it is known that I fail at starting epic, dramatic fics with a long chapter. Although, I could do like MelxxWhoLuvsYa, who started SOS with a prolouge(And scaring about half the people on fanfiction) but I decided that starting it like this would be more appropirate.

Oh AND. If you have not yet read Mel's SOS, you're an idiot and I shall poop on your head.

*Note to readers: No main characters will be shot/maimed/etc here. This is an almost pure lab tech fic...or at least revolves around lab techs. NOW R&R. :D

(CAN SOMEONE CALL DAVE TO HELP ME WITH MY LAPTOP? IT'S LITERARY FALLING APART!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh hay. No one really reads this fic now do they? xD *No love for Travers or Maxine or Dave?***

**-0-**

-5 minutes earlier-

"Eric!" Travers came out of his lab, walking over to the Cuban.

"What?" Eric snapped. No sleep, no shower, and barely any human fuel because of last night's case gave give a good reason to snap at innocent by standers.

"My post brought in a rather interesting find." Michael said.

"Vintage Beatles pin?" Eric scoffed.

"Funny. Actually, a lock of human, color treated hair." Travers said.

"Lovely." Eric deadpanned, and the British lab tech nearly dragged Eric over to his lab. "Travers, I'm amused by the fact that you got hair in the mail bu-" Eric was cut off by the explosion coming from the AV lab.

* * *

An ambulance gurney hauled Dave away, his arm that had pressed the escape key a bloody mess.

"What-" Travers stared as one of his co-workers and okay, a pranking friend was driven away in an ambulance.

"The freaking hell?" Ryan completed the sentence and left the scene with a grumble. Not only did he receive a few nasty cuts, he also noted an expression of serious jealousy overtake Natalia when the rather busty brunette nurse examined him.

* * *

"Hey. You. Sleepy head." Calleigh poked Eric as he dozed quietly in his lab chair. Ryan and a hissy Natalia were working on the AV wreck, Maxine had not yet shown up, and Rachel was the first to visit Dave in the hospital.

Eric groaned, but smiled when he saw that it was Calleigh with two cups of coffee. "Thanks for the coffee." Eric accepted the coffee and shook his head quietly.

"What?" Calleigh asked, a tiny bit amused, but still worried about their AV tech. "Have you seen Maxine- anywhere?" Calleigh asked.

"No." Eric said in between the sips of coffee. "Why?" Eric asked.

"Couldn't reach her cell, and she hasn't shown up." Calleigh explained. "And know Maxine, even if she's hung over she'll still come to work." Calleigh said.

"Oh. You know, Wolfe and Natalia can check up on Maxine's apartment." Eric smirked leaning back in his chair.

* * *

A sufficiently awkward silence was suspended in the Hummer as a very tense Natalia drove the car to Maxine's house. Ryan knew it was better to keep his mouth shut, or the pent up anger could backfire in a slap. He must have stared too much at those boobs.

Well boobs aside, but Natalia was scaring Ryan as she sped through town.

"Oh. Damnit." Natalia swore when they walked to the door of Maxine's house. It was ajar, Maxine's purse was stranded on the doorstep, scuff marks streaking the walkway. "Call Horatio. We have a problem." Natalia said.

-0-

"What _now_, Mike?" Natalia asked as he came into the DNA lab, carrying a baggie with the hair that he got in the morning mail. "For the millionth time I do NOT have any news results or whatnot." Natalia snapped, as Calleigh walked into the lab, left a folder, stared at Travers's worried expression for about 10 seconds and left that DNA lab.

"Yeah, I understood that, but I was wondering if you could run a DNA test on this hair." Mike said, handing Natalia the hair.

"Where'd you get this?" Natalia asked, furrowing her brow as she snatched the bag from Mike.

"Came in the post this morning. Eric said he found it amusing." Travers said. "Actually, Ryan did too." Travers said after a bit.

"Ryan finds a lot of things amusing." Natalia muttered.

"I- uh- I'm confused." Mike said, watching Natalia as she ran the routine test. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Natalia." Mike said.

"I'm sure Ryan will be happy to explain it all." Natalia said, staring at the screen. "Oh… damn." Natalia whispered.

"What?" Travers asked, and Natalia turned the computer screen to face Mike and his face turned a nasty color of old yogurt. The match was Maxine.

"Natalia! We got a break out at the prison… so leave whatever you're doing and go get Walter." Eric said, before leaving the lab.

* * *

Well...R^R?

Oh and FF,net removed my line breaks. Idiots.


End file.
